The Only friend and Family I have
by Kyuubi'sAni
Summary: Naruto is hated by all, no affection nor a simple smile was ever given to him. He is punished by all nut for no reason at all. He feels he did something to make them angry so his only choice is to take it. When will it end and will he ever be happy. He wants to fulfill a dream but from what his life has been so far he doesn't think it will ever happen.
1. Chapter 1

The Only Friend and Family I Have

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Gahhh…" Minato yelled as Kyuubi threw him on the ground and held him in place with his paw.

**Snarling**

" Kushina…" said barely audible under Kyuubi's weight. Kushina sprinting towards her husband after laying their son down at a safe distance from the beast. Unleashing her chakra chains at Kyuubi she hurried to Minato picking him up slowly. Kyuubi dodging and landing several hundred feet away began to grow angrier and angrier. Deep orange chakra began to form around his body, bubbling as his anger rose.

" Minato...are you ok." standing him up she noticed that his pulse was weakening. Kushina's face grew pale as she could only guess what their fate would knew that had to put a stop to the beast.

" Shhh...Kushina." Breathing growing weaker as the time passes.

" Everything will be alright." Giving her a slight smile put quickly disappearing as he turned to face their boy. Lowering his head to rest on his wife's he felt her shaking ever so lightly, feeling the fear that she was experiencing.

" What do we do." Her eyes growing teary.

" There is only one way to save the village and our son" His face struck with grief as he uttered those words. She knew what had to be done

" I know...but", her voice trailing off as she looked at her son, beginning to grow teary.

" I just hope he will live a good life." Putting his arm around her for reassurance.

" I know he will, the people are nice and will love and cherish just like we do, I just know it."

" Ok." Smiling as she turned away from her son back to her husband. Turning towards Kyuubi they instigated him to get close to them and their son. Kyuubi who was now deeply cloaked by his immense chakra began to charge after them. Turning back to their son they quickly dashed towards him.

" Kushina I need you to buy some time.. just a little while I get prepare the seal."

"Ok." Running towards Kyuubi she unleashed her chains and wrapped Kyuubi who was still a great distance away from them.

" Hurry…", struggling " I don't know how much I can hold him."

" Just a little more… almost done…. DONE." Kyuubi broke free from the chains but Minato appeared in from of it's face.

" RASENGAN." Blasting away Kyuubi far creating a creator where it landed. Appearing back to where Kushina was he wrapped his hands around her from behind. Sighing with deep sadness.

" He's is going to be a great shinobi, he will I know it."

" He's is so handsome, going to be such a lady killer." There was a deep sad silence that formed around them but they said nothing. Only waiting for what they could only expect. Breaking free from its chains Kyuubi held no restraint when running towards it's prey. Piercing one of it's claws through both of them Kushina was just in time to bind Kyuubi inches before he pierced their child.

**Snarling**

Coughing up blood and gasping deeply.

"Hakke no Fuuin Shiki." (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style). Finishing his seal they stared at their son tears running down their eyes, looking at how helpless he was in his crimson plush bed silently sleeping oblivious to the fighting. Slowly the seal began to form taking Kyuubi along with it, leaving a gaping hole in their stomachs.. Falling on their knees and spurting blood.

Kushina sobbing lightly and gasping for air.

" I'm sorry baby..." Spurting more blood.

" Momma won't be able to protect you."

" I wanted...to see...you..grow up." Minato crying trying to hold his sobbing in.

" I'm so sorry my boy." Their lives slowly began to slip away, but before they perished they had one last thing to say to their beloved boy. In unison they whispered near death's doorstep.

"...We...love you...Naruto." Naruto squirmed and smiled a little as if he head his parents words of love. Smiling and believing in their son they laid down, hands intertwined while giving each other one last kiss; they accepted their death, feeling proud of their son.

The entire village appeared before the death place of their Hokage and his wife and only to find themselves in disbelief at Naruto with a seal on his stomach. They all began to weep and yell in sadness as their saviors laid on the floor. They could not feel but deep sadness and anger. But anger was not for their them but was directed towards Naruto. All the anger towards Naruto could only lead his life into despair, solitude, anger, and sadness. Hatake Kakashi took the initiative to bring the boy to the hospital. He stared at Naruto with disgusted for taking his sensei away from him. Leaping towards the hospital they gathered Minato and Kushina to prepare for their funeral.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys chapter 2 is up please leave your opinion and let me know what else is need and or what else you would like to see in here

Ch. 2

**Time Skip : 4 Years: Orphanage**

The head of the orphanage gave Naruto a look full of malice and hate that would make even death itself flinch at such a sight. All Naruto could ever do was smile.

"What are you smiling at you little demon shit...HUH!..." "Just cause I let you stay in this orphanage doesn't mean shit...in fact..." He devised a sinister plan on what to do with him. "Hmmmm…this is a perfect situation for an insignificant thing like you...but that will wait after your daily punishment."

He grabbed him by his shirt collar, or what could be even called a shirt as it was all in shreds and dirty from all the beatings the village, the people the orphanage housed, and even the ANBU shinobi the _Hokage _sent to _watch _over him. Dragged by the orphanage head he could only wait for his punishment for whatever he did. He never really knew what he did to make these people hate him so much. The only thing that was going through his mind was what form of punishment was in store for him and what will happen after it. Reaching the courtyard he was thrown in the middle of it which was already littered with people who looked and sneered his way.

"Alright gather around everyone, it's about that time of day where we all get our daily exercise. Is it not?" Everyone shouted in unison. "Hai!" All eyes glared at Naruto as they began to circle around him. He closed his eyes and within seconds they began to beat him. Getting kicked and punched Naruto did not let a single whimper slip out even though the pain was excruciating. Getting no satisfaction from this a staff member from the orphanage pulled out a kunai and repeatedly stabbed him in the stomach. With the beatings plus the added pain of the stab wounds he could no longer stifle in his whimpers,he let out a blood curdling scream that ripped through the heavens. He thrashed around trying to free himself but no success. Finally gaining such satisfaction from his wails they broke his arms and legs to call it a dayfor their daily exercise routines. Each and everyone let out a satisfying sigh but not before spitting on his wounds. The orphanage head rose up and said.

"Whooo… that was some workout don't you think Naruto." Looking down at the boy and bending down he picked him up by the neck and shook his barely living body. "ANSWER ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING TO YOU!" He barely heard him say through all the blood and pain."H..Ha..i." "Good boy, now show me that smile you always show around my lovely orphanage." Giving him a weak smile the head dropped the boy back on the ground but began to drag him towards the front entrance. Kicking the doors open he through the boy down the stairs. Naruto gave a sickening sound of bones snapping in his body as he tumbled down the stairs. The head briskly walked down the steps and proceeded to drag him through the village all the while getting wide grins and deep bows from the village but gave sneers and unmerciful glares towards Naruto. Reaching their destination, which was an old alleyway he threw the boy into it. "Goodbye it has been a pleasure to have you...well not really...please enjoy the rest of your life...well I don't think it will be long, and with that..good riddance." Giving him one last kick to the head he turned heel and walked away.

After a short time his wounds healed, his bones mended, he was in prime health for his age in this little time, but.. he was emotionally damaged beyond repair.

"What did I do to deserve this." Tears streaming down his face he picked himself up and walked towards the side of a dumpster. Laying down he cried himself to unconsciousness.

Amidst all this and every single time this happens to him the Hokage watched him through his crystal ball and gave a wicked grin that could rip his face if it got any bigger. "Hmmph...serves him right." Rising from his chair he walked towards his living quarters all the while whistling a happy tune.

**Inside Naruto's Mindscape**

"**This is beyond what I have imagined his life would be." **Kyuubi no Kitsune laid down in cage and slept once again with great difficulty. "**If only you knew Minato, Kushina what your sacrifice has caused your**_**dear village**_ **to do to your child." **Kyuubi began to grow angry by the second but pushed it aside for his mind was already clouded by one person, and that was Naruto. As he was thinking he was startled by the sudden swirling that was happening in his cage. Only one thing became clear to him,and that was what to do now.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Don't own naruto

Ch. 3

Don't forget to review and enjoy the next chapter

**Inside Naruto's Mindscape**

Kyuubi no Kitsune could only grow more and more restless as the spiral on the pool spun faster and faster. As it picked up speed Kyuubi began to pace arounds its cage trying to come up with something to say to the boy before he showed himself. "**Dammit Naruto why now, why not tomorrow.."** letting out a sigh " **it seems that you could not take it anymore, kami knows nobody could survive through all this anguish and pain these **_**villagers **_**have put you through." **A small smile began to form and he whispered, "**Your parents would have been proud for your resilience..I know I am...but it seems you can no longer take it...I'm sorry...my boy." **As he said those last words Kyuubi no Kitsune came to realisation on how to save him from his pain. Just as he finished coming up with what to say to the boy the spiral pillar of water suddenly dispersed itself and in its place was Naruto.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and with an emotionless expression and stared up the giant nine-tailed-fox trapped behind pillars of iron that he deduced that it was some sort of a cage. He stared up at the fox and with the same emotionless stare he always had, his true face, not that smile facade he always had on to lessen the blows the people of Konohagakure gave him, but it never did help. A long and awkward silence formed between the two but shuffling at his feet Kyuubi he sat on his hind legs was the first to break this silence. He spoke with the most caring and patient voice he could muster, which wasn't much of a difference from his original voice, "**H..Hello.." **Before he could finish Naruto was on his knees, hands over his head, and violently shaking awaiting his punishment. At the sight of this Kyuubi quickly got up of his hind legs got as near to Naruto as the cage could possibly let him. "**NARUTO!..NARUTO! WHAT'S THE MATTER MY BOY" **He spoke with great worry as his fatherly instincts kicked in. Sensing the fox's worry in his voice Naruto removed his hands from his head and looked up." 're not..gonna hurt..me" Letting out a sigh the Kyuubi spoke once again with his most caring and calming voice, "**Now Naruto why would I do that..I have no reason to inflict harm on you."** Sensing the mistake he made in his words he winced for what was coming. "Then..then.w..why would the people hurt me...practically kill me at that..I should be dead already..I don't even know what I did to deserve this!" "**Naruto you did nothing wrong." **"THEN WHY!" "All they do is yell and glare at me,...they break every single bone in my body, they stab me, they gut me, they burn me with their fire justus,...and all for it to seem like nothing ever happened as I just magically heal," whispering with great pain, "and the cycle continues all over again." Tears streaming down his whiskered face. "..I want this to stop...I can't take it anymore..all this pain and sadness they have inflicted on me...I just can't anymore…" Tears endlessly falling down his face soaking his tattered clothes, clinging to his body only helped to show how malnourished he really was. He looked like a mear skeletal frame, just that there was skin covering it. '**He should never have had to go through this, even if he housed a..demon.'** His rage slowly building towards Konoha at the sight of what Naruto looked like but it did not help the already scared child, so he pushed it aside for some other day. Lowering his head down towards the ground he moved his snout through what little space the bars let through and rested it mere inches away from Naruto. He breathed slowly and sighed, "**Naruto...I truly am sorry for everything that has occurred in your short life..I truly am..nobody should ever go through what you have gone through and it fills me with great rage that I am simply trapped in this accursed cage without being able to help you...but you mustn't give up my boy...and you will not...not while I'm still here ok...everything will change for the better I can guarantee you that."** These were the first words of kindness that Naruto had received. He lifted his head and wiped the tears away from his eyes and simply..smiled...but it was a real and genuine smile, one that Naruto did not have to force as this smile came naturally to him, as if his only facial was supposed to be a smile. "..Ok" Rising up and sitting once again on his hind legs he gave a wide smile,"**Good. Now I believe we got off to a horrible start...we got off what was on our chest..lets start all over neh."** Smiling he introduced himself with his original voice now which was unsettling and a little menacing but nonetheless Naruto stilled gave his wide grin towards the fox, " **I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune...Kyuubi for short...but my real name is Kuruma." **"Can..can I call you Kuruma?" Kuruma laughed at Naruto's question. "**Of course my boy..I am only Kuruma for you...but soon that name will change as well." **He smiled at the thought, but a deep curiosity arose from Naruto. "**Hahaha...pay no mind to that for now...now let me tell you about myself Naruto...for I know everything about you as I am a part of you and I see and feel everything that you experience." **He frowned at the constant pain Naruto received every day because of those damn...monsters. Brushing it off he smiled once again and began to tell his life's tale.

Kuruma relayed only parts of his life, which was his life in the cage and him looking at Naruto's life through his eyes. Naruto slowly but surely opened up to Kuruma and Kuruma opened up as well. He made up tales which gained the awe and great attention from Naruto. Kuruma tried his make Naruto fell safe, valuable, and..happy. For the first time in his life Naruto was happy and that he finally had someone to talk to, without getting a beating as a result.


End file.
